ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra (Fairy Tail)
How Cobra joined the Tourney Jellal enslaved Erik as a child until Brain arrived at the Tower of Heaven and took Erik and four other enslaved children to become members of his own guild, all with Jellal's permission. Erik soon became a member of the Oración Seis, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds, and, along with his guildmates, began to seek out the lost, destructive Magic, Nirvana. At some point before seeking Nirvana, Erik implanted Dragon Lacrima into his own body, which thereby resulted in him becoming the Poison Dragon Slayer. While hunting for Zeref with Jellal, Erik continued to keep his identity concealed with his Cobra ID papers. Upon learning of a large serpent dragon, Cobra decides to learn its powers. Chasing him was a Gourmet Hunter named Zongeh. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right hand on his scarred right eye, as it is covered in poison. After the announcer calls his name Cobra sprays poison, then his pet snake, Cubellios slinks in as the camera zooms, then Cobra says "Look, I am cocky, but I'm not a lonely dud, you flea bag." Special Moves Poison Dragon's Twin Fang (Neutral) Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. Poison Dragon's Roar (Side) Cobra quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, they will be poisoned for nine seconds. Poison dragon's Fang Slice (Up) Cobra jumps as Cubellios bites and attacks the target, launching him/her upwards. Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw (Down) Cobra jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. Poison Dragon's Scales (Hyper Smash) Cobra swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn (Final Smash) Cobra punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns. Victory Animations #Cobra drips poison from his fingers and says "I know what your next move's gonna be 'cause I can ehar your thoughts." #Cobra jumps onto Cubellios and slashes poison saying "It won't work. You aren't the first ones to come up with that plan and you won't be the last." #Cobra does a kick that spreads poison and says "Some of them ain't half-bad, but it's gonna take more than that, pal. You're too dumb." On-Screen Appearance Cobra rides Cubellios to his point and says "You think I'm just gonna let you hit me?! Are you that slow?" Trivia *Cobra's rival is a caveman appearing Gourmet Hunter named Zongeh. His second rival is the long-haired princess named Rapunzel. *Cobra shares his English voice actor with Sharpedo, Coco and Kishward. *Cobra shares his Japanese voice actor with Claude McGarren, Crow, Herry Monster, Linebeck, Rundas, Hinox the Elder of the Hinox Bros., Rudolf Von Stroheim and Adon. *Cobra shares his French voice actor with Yashiro Nanakase, Portgas D. Ace, Takamaru, Nariman, Mean Emcee, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Toki Fujiwara, Kinnikuman Big Body and Daryun. *Cobra shares his German voice actor with Kanbei Kuroda and Bedman. *Cobra shares his Arabic voice actor with Snapper, Slowking, Lavi, Alucard, Renji Abarai, Takeshi Yamamoto and Zandeh. *All of Cobra's Special Moves start with "Poison Dragon's". Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters